Terima Kasih, Nijimura-san
by prof. creau
Summary: Sebuah senapan ditodongkan pada anak kecil yang tidak memiliki ibu serta tidak berdosa itu. "Katakan, anak manis," kata si bos sementara tangannya mengelus pipi Seijuurou. "dimana kunci brankas itu disembunyikan? Kalau kamu kasih tahu, nanti tante bebasin kamu kok."


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Terima Kasih, Nijimura-san **_by _creau_

_Warning: bad EYD, typos, abal, alay, nista, OOC, jangan ditiru di rumah (?)_

_._

_._

_._

Mendekatlah,

Biarkan aku menceritakan sebuah tragedi.

Dengarkan baik-baik ya…

Waktu itu hujan, petir berkumandang dan seorang anak lelaki bersurai merah mengambil resiko kebasahan karena tak ada yang menjemputnya di sekolah. Ia memang anak orang kaya tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa hidup mandiri seperti pulang sendiri.

Sejak kecil ia hanya ditemani ayah tercinta sementara, sang ibu telah tiada.

Hari-hari dijalaninya tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Setiap malam ia mengadu kepada Tuhan, _mengapa ibu tidak bersamaku? Mengapa ibu pergi lebih dulu? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?_ Begitu katanya.

Akhir-akhir ini ayah tercintanya telah berubah. Waktu-waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk perusahaan. Sering terlintas dipikiran sang anak bersurai merah itu, mengapa ayah lebih menyayangi perusahaan ketimbang dirinya? Kurang membanggakan apa lagi dia? Mendapat nilai tertinggi sudah, meraih banyak medali emas di olimpiade juga sudah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya ayahnya kembali padanya?

_Apa?_

_Apa?_

_Apa?_

Akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya—kalau itu memang pantas dibilang rumah karena besarnya seperti istana. Namun, ada yang aneh. Gerbang yang terbuat dari baja itu terbuka. Padahal gerbang itu selalu tertutup dan dibuka jika ada yang masuk. Memangnya ada tamu? Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran sang anak. Tapi, biarpun ada tamu, gerbang akan kembali ditutup.

Oh, sekarang ia ingat. Pintu gerbangnya kan otomatis, mungkin saat ini sedang rusak. Ia berjalan melewati gerbang itu. Halamannya sangatlah luas, butuh waktu untuk sampai di pintu rumah.

Pandangannya menangkap sebuah mobil hitam yang diketahui bukan milik keluarganya. Jadi, memang benar ada tamu yang berkunjung.

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, sepatu hitamnya merasakan sesuatu. Oh, ada cat merah mengalir dari balik pintu. Dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah tamunya seorang seniman? Mungkin tamu itu bisa mengajari dirinya melukis dengan baik. Tapi, ceroboh sekali ia membiarkan catnya tumpah.

Tangan mungilnya membuka pintu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin muntah. Di depannya, tersaji pemandangan para pelayan yang bergelimpangan. Darahnya mengotori jagat lantai. Niatnya ingin segera kabur dari sana tapi gagal. Seseorang membekap mulutnya. Ia disuruh diam.

"Seijuurou-sama, ini aku."

Ia melepas bekapannya. "Nijimura-san…" ucap sang anak bersurai merah kemudian memeluk orang yang ia panggil 'Nijimura-san' itu.

Nijimura Shuuzou adalah butler keluarga Akashi. Sejak Seijuurou dilahirkan, ia diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sang anak emas.

"Apa… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana orang jahat yang melakukan ini semua? Dan… dimana ayah?"

Nijimura menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Seijuurou kecil. "Seijuurou-sama, rumah ini dirampok. Ayah Anda masih di dalam. Ia disekap di ruang kerjanya. Sebaiknya, kita pergi dari sin—"

"—Tidak! Aku akan menolong ayah!" begitu katanya, seperti di film-film pahlawan.

Seijuurou kecil berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Biarpun ia jarang bertemu sang ayah, ia masih ingin bersama ayahnya. Biarpun ayahnya tidak pernah melihat padanya, ia masih menyayangi ayahnya. Jika ayahnya sudah tiada… nanti ia akan bersama siapa? Ia tidak mau menjadi sebatang kara, tidak punya orang tua.

Setelah kepergian Seijuurou, _Nijimura tersenyum_.

Dibukanya pintu ruang kerja itu.

Ternyata, sang ayah tidak ada di sana. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan sang ayah tercinta. Dilangkahinya mayat-mayat pelayan itu satu per satu, tidak peduli sepatunya jadi kotor. Tidak peduli sepatu mahalnya membuat jejak-jejak merah yang membuat si perampok mengikutinya diam-diam.

Ini lucu. Seijuurou kecil seperti anak ayam yang sedang mencari indukunya. Tanpa disadari, ada kawanan serigala di belakangnya, mengikutinya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menangkap si anak ayam.

Dan hap!

Anak ayam tertangkap.

Seijuurou meronta-ronta supaya bisa lepas dari para perampok namun, aksinya tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Ia dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah yang dimana si 'bos' dari perampok-perampok itu menunggu di sana. Seijuurou dilempar begitu saja. Memangnya dia barang apa?!

Coba tebak, bagaimana rupa si bos itu?

Kalau kalian membayangkan rupanya seperti bapak-bapak botak dengan jenggot yang lebat serta perut yang membuncit berarti tebakan kalian salah.

Jika kalian menduga ia berwajah mengerikan dengan tato disekujur tubuh dan codet di wajah berarti kalian salah lagi.

Mari abaikan dugaan bahwa si bos itu memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan dan ingin membuat anak kecil kecil kencing di celana. Pasalnya, bos itu adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun merah pajang yang belahan bawahnya sobek hingga paha. Kasihan, pantas saja ia merampok. Pasti ia ingin mandapatkan gaun baru tapi tidak mempunyai uang, maka dari itu ia merampok.

Sebuah senapan ditodongkan pada anak kecil yang tidak memiliki ibu serta tidak berdosa itu. "Katakan, anak manis," kata si bos sementara tangannya mengelus pipi Seijuurou. "dimana kunci brankas itu disembunyikan? Kalau kamu kasih tahu, nanti tante bebasin kamu kok."

Andai saja kalian melihat adegan itu secara langsung dengan mata kepala kalian, kalian pasti akan merasa jijik kepada wanita biadab itu.

"Dimana ayahku?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Jawaban yang tidak diminta bos. Wanita itu melayangkan tinjunya pada anak yang belum genap berumur tujuh tahun. Siapapun… Seijuurou membutuhkan komisi perlindungan anak saat ini juga. Kak Seto juga tidak apa. Kekerasan terhadap anak sangat tidak bisa diterima!

Si bos memaki dan memaki dan memaki dan memaki anak itu terus-menerus. Bahkan ia bermain _rolet Rusia_ pada anak kecil itu. Untung saja Seijuurou selamat, dewi fortuna sangat mencintainya. Ia juga bilang, "Kalau kami tahu dimana ayahmu, untuk apa kami menanyakan hal ini padamu, anak bodoh!"

Lho? Bukankah Nijimura-san mengatakan bahwa ayahnya ada di ruang kerja dan disekap oleh kawanan perampok?

…_jadi, Nijimura-san berbohong?_

_Jadi, Nijimura-san sengaja menjebak Seijuurou untuk mati di tangan kawanan para perampok?_

_Jadi, Nijimura-san __**tidak sayang**__ Seijuurou lagi?_

Perang batin terjadi pada Seijuurou kecil. Di saat yang sama, si bos terus saja memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban. Namun, Seijuurou kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain ingin mendapatkan prestasi sebanyak mungkin agar ayahnya kembali padanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia tidak terisak, hanya mengeluarkan air mata saja.

_Seijuurou kan anak yang kuat_, begitu kata ayah tercintanya di masa lalu dan terus terngiang di otaknya hingga kini.

Sekeras apapun usaha yang dilakukan wanita itu tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Lagian, dia sendiri yang bodoh. Apa gunanya menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa? dasar, wanita itu sudah biadab, bodoh pula.

Hal itu membuat si bos murka. Teriakannya membuat para bawahannya gemetar ketakutan, seperti sedang melihat nenek sihir yang berteriak meminta tumbal. Ia mengatakan untuk membawa brangkasnya, apapun caranya dan membakar rumah ini—serta membiarkan anak kecil yang tergeletak tidak berdaya mati dilalap api.

Seijuurou jadi ingat, ruang bawah tanah ini kan berhantu. Setiap malam para pelayannya melihat penampakan seorang wanita bergaun putih. Lagu pengantar tidur yang ia dendangkan terkadang terdengar hingga kamarnya. Selalu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa nyaman hingga tertidur pulas.

Minyak mulai ditumpahkan, termasuk ruang bawah tanah. Seijuurou sedang di sana. Meringkuk sendirian, berharap Nijimura-san datang menolongnya.

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Nijimura-san tidak akan datang dan menolong karena Nijimura-san adalah __penghianat__ dan sudah __tidak sayang__ Seijuurou lagi…_

Perang batin kembali terjadi. Dulu sang butler tersayang selalu setia berada di sampingnya saat suka maupun duka. Bahkan, ia yang akan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur—yang dimana sudah tidak pernah ayah tercintanya lakukan lagi.

"Hiks… mama… mama…"

Oh, andai saja sang ibu ada di sampingnya bahkan saat ajal menjemput seperti sekarang ini, ia pasti akan menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia karena dapat bertemu sang ibu yang telah tiada.

Harapannya sebelum nyawanya ditarik malaikat pencabut nyawa adalah bertemu sang ibu dan kembalinya sang ayah. Kambali ke pelukan Seijuurou.

Hanya itu, Tuhan…

Seijuurou hanya meminta itu.

Api berkobar, menyelimuti setiap sudut ruangan. Panas sudah pasti. Namun sayang, malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sebuah cahaya yang silau sebagai gantinya.

Muncullah sesosok wanita dengan gaun putih yang indah. Seijuurou mulai berpikir bahwa yang sedang dilihatnya adalah hantu wanita yang selalu bergentayangan di ruang bawah tanah itu. Ia sangat cantik. Sebagai sesosok hantu, ia sejuta kali lebih cantik dari si bos kalau boleh ditambahkan. Ia melepas selendangnya dan menyelimutinya pada Seijuurou yang sedang meringkuk itu. Kemudian, ia menggendongnya. Tak lupa, ia menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang membuat Seijuurou merasa nyaman.

.

.

**Sweet dream, my love**

**Take the light off**

**Let the stars shine into your dream**

**So your nightmare never came**

**Sweet dream, my heart**

**You and I never became apart**

**And please don't cry**

**Don't ever to say good bye**

**Sweet dream, my dear**

**I don't want to see your fear**

**Just sleep here**

**Lay your head at my shoulder**

**Sweet dream, my love**

**Mom and dad always love you**

.

.

Pemadam kebakaran datang terlambat. Rumah sudah hangus terbakar, bersama para pelayan yang sudah jadi daging panggang. Siapapun pasti telah meninggal akibat kebakaran yang maha dahsyat itu.

Saat para pemadam kebakaran dan polisi mengangkat jenazah pelayan-pelayan itu, mereka menemukan keajaiban. Seorang anak kecil yang terbalut selendang terbaring di sana. Ia masih bernapas dan tertidur lelap. Tidak ada luka parah, hanya sekedar goresan di sana-sini. Dengan segera mereka bawa anak itu ke rumah sakit.

Mendengar berita itu, sang pemilik rumah syok seketika. Segala urusan pekerjaannya ia tinggalkan. Setiap janji meeting batal seketika. Ia memikirkan harta berharganya, yang tak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Baru-baru ini ia tahu harta berharganya itu ada di rumah sakit. Benar saja, Seijuurou sedang dirawat di sana, harta berharganya yang tak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun.

Ia bersyukur karena anaknya baik-baik saja, tidak mengalami luka berat. Dipeluknya hangat Seijuurou. Barulah ia sadar kalau ia sudah tidak pernah ada di sisinya dan baru kembali di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dalam pelukan sang ayah tercinta, Seijuurou tersenyum.

Momen mereka diganggu oleh suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Orang itu hanya memberikan sepucuk surat. Surat itu dialamatkan kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Anak bersurai merah itu sudah bisa baca jadi, ia menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk membacakannya surat.

.

_Seijuurou-sama, jika Anda mendapatkan surat ini berarti saya telah tiada._

_Beberapa minggu yang lalu, saya pernah mengeluh sakit kepala yang hebat beserta antek-antek bengek lainnya. Saya khawatir dengan kondisi saya yang semakin lama semakin memburuk. Tentu saja saya memeriksakannya ke dokter. Ternyata dugaan saya benar. Saya mengidap sebuah penyakit yang bisa merenggut kehidupan saya dalam waktu singkat, leukimia. Hidup saya tidak lama lagi. Saya tidak akan bisa menemani Seijuurou-sama lagi._

_Sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin menepati janji yang saya buat beberapa tahun silam. _

_Saya berjanji untuk membuat ayah Anda kembali lagi ke pelukan Anda dan… mempertemukan Anda dengan ibu Anda._

_Hal tak terduga terjadi, tiba-tiba perampok datang dan membunuh para pelayan. Saya sengaja tidak ingin menjemput Anda karena jika Anda kembali ke rumah, Anda akan celaka. Tapi Anda malah pulang, membuat saya segera menyusun rencana secara cepat untuk menebus janji saya. _

_Saya yakin Anda mengkhawatirkan ayah Anda jadi, saya berbohong tentang ayah Anda yang disekap itu supaya Anda memasuki rumah. Rencananya, saya ingin mempertemukan Anda dengan ibunda Anda._

_Apakah Seijuurou-sama tahu tentang hantu ruang bawah tanah? Ketika saya selesai membacakan cerita untuk Anda, saya melewati ruang bawah tanah. Seperti yang terjadi kepada para pelayan sebelumnya, hantu itu menampakan wujudnya. Bohong jika saya mengatakan saya tidak takut. Alih-alih menakuti, dia malah berpesan kepada saya untuk selalu menjaga Anda. Wajah cantiknya tidak bisa saya lupakan dan sungguh familiar. _

_Saya baru sadar… dia adalah mendiang ibu Anda, Seijuurou-sama._

_Saya sangat yakin, apapun yang terjadi pada Anda, beliau akan selalu menolong Seijuurou-sama. Apapun masalahnya. Jadi, saya tidak khawatir bila Anda akan dibunuh oleh kawanan para perampok itu. Ibu Anda akan selalu menjaga Seijuurou-sama._

_Jadi, apakah kalian telah bertemu?_

_Jika kalian akan bertemu lagi, maukah Seijuurou-sama mengatakan kepada beliau bahwa beliau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah saya temui—saya tidak bermaksud menggoda ibu Anda, hanya sekedar memuji._

_Kemudian, mengenai janji saya supaya ayah Anda kembali kepada Anda. Saya yakin jika ayah Anda mendengar peristiwa ini, beliau akan sangat mengkhawatirkan Seijuurou-sama. Karena pada dasarnya beliau memang menyayangi Anda. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa beliau lebih menyayangi perusahaannya ketimbang menyayangi Anda._

_Saya yakin beliau sedang memeluk Anda. _

_Bagaimana, Seijuurou-sama? Saya telah menepati janji-janji saya, bukan? _

_Saya sangat menyayangi Anda, Seijuurou-sama._

—_Nijimura Shuuzou_

.

Setelah membaca surat itu, anak itu menangis dalam dekapan sang ayah. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir bahwa butler-nya sudah menghianatinya dan tidak menyayanginya lagi. Padahal sebaliknya, butler-nya selalu menyayanginya bahkan saat ajal menjemput. Andai butler-nya masih ada, ia akan mengucapkan, "_**Terima kasih, Nijimura-san**_."

.

.

.

*******Selesai*******

** !**

**I LOVE YUUH ALL~ #najis #alaylu #dibakar**

Itu lullaby-nya ngasal~ SYALALALA~ maap kalo inglisnya abal DUDUDUDU~ maap banget kalo tokohnya OOC, itu semua demi jalan cerita NANANA~ dan maap banget akang Niji saya buat kena leukimia PAMPARAMPAMPAM~

Oh ya, yang gak tahu _**rolet Rusia**_ itu apa, _**rolet Rusia**_ itu semacam perjudian. Taruhannya nyawa dengan menggunakan pistol jenis revolver. Kan rumah peluru yang ada di revolver itu ada enam lubang. Nah, diisi satu peluru. Terus silindernya diputer jadi, kita gak tahu dimana letak peluru itu. Abis itu (sorry bahasanya kagak formal), revolvernya ditodong ke kepala. Kalo mau tahu selengkapnya tanya kakek gugel aja ya~ dan **JANGAN DITIRU! **

Yang main rolet Rusia itu Sei-chan, si bos dan salah satu kacungnya bos. Yang mati udah pasti si kacung~ masa' saya tega ngebuat Sei-chan mati, ntar saya bisa disamperin emaknya Sei-chan-_-


End file.
